


Murder of Demons

by Ryuutchi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gaslighting, General mindfuckery, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post-Season 2, Read: Ciel's a demon in this, metaphorical edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: a starving butler sneaks into his master's room at night to lick the drops of sweat from his throat
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Murder of Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



Cold moonlight shone through the windows.

Slowly, smoothly, Sebastian opened the door and slipped into the room. His hard-soled shoes didn’t make a sound on the wooden floor.

From across the house, Sebastian scented the coalescing nightmare. This was a familiar stink-- a miasma of fear and fury and guilt, untouched by the conscious mind’s resolve, settling warmly over his young master. When Ciel was human, it was fragrant, marinating Ciel in terror he had no control over. Even after that pupating soul emerged tainted with the acrid scald of demonhood, this nightmare called Sebastian on. Ciel still made his mouth water. 

Over centuries, Ciel’s terror and hatred mellowed, softening his luscious aroma but leaving its mark in habitual nightmares and a cold-burning core of demonic energy. Though demons lost the need for sleep, Ciel’s rapid and sudden transition left him with habits ingrained in his bones, and deeper. He found a twilight state of rest peaceful, and gave his butler time to do chores Ciel cared nothing about. Still, Ciel’s torpor came with something akin to dreams, barely controlled storms of half-memory or full-prophecy.

A true demon lord for a demon butler. 

And wasn’t it a scandal, for a butler to sneak around under the cover of darkness to steal his master’s liquor? Many butlers do things their masters would disapprove of, in secret. As long as he wasn’t caught, Sebastian knew, his reputation as a perfect butler remained unsullied.

His master lay curled on one side, plush blankets kicked to the side. His bare legs shone like pale marble where the oversized gauzy nightshirt rucked up in his sleep. Dark lashes fluttered against pink cheeks, and Ciel’s lips parted in a soft, distressed sound. Ciel twitched. The topmost button of his shift slipped open, hellishly tempting.

Sebastian took an involuntary step towards Ciel, the smell of his perfect meal enveloping him in a rush. His mouth watered. Sebastian was no longer starving-- when he cooked for Ciel now, there were petty souls for tasting. Enough to provide a younger demon with sustenance, but barely satisfying for Sebastian. Without Ciel’s pardon, Sebastian couldn’t make a new long-term contract but Ciel hardly cared for that. He had Sebastian to create his meals, to do the tedious work of sourcing defiled souls and spinning them into something worth consuming.

Standing by the side of the bed, Sebastian tugged off his gloves and put them on the bedside table. He methodically removed his jacket, tie and shoes, setting them aside. And then he slid into bed with Ciel, cradling him from behind, an arm around his waist. It was gentle, his hands tracing up and down Ciel’s ribs, pushing the nightshirt up and out of the way. He let his fingertips linger at the curve of the brand, the soft scar tissue a pleasantly wicked feeling next to Ciel’s unnaturally smooth skin.

Ciel cried out, a shudder rippling down his spine. He was dreaming of Sebastian’s summoning again, the men and women, their eyes on him. Their knives ready. His own body dead on an altar. Sebastian never asked for the details and Ciel never gave them, but he could taste the dips and falls of Ciel’s emotions on the air around them.

Sebastian stilled his hands in their slow caresses up and down Ciel’s stomach, to wrap those arms tightly around his master’s waist. Even with his fingers digging white dips into Ciel’s flesh, Sebastian trembled from the force of his hunger. He’d swallowed whole the souls of addicts whose cravings were smaller than a sliver of this longing. If he could tear into Ciel’s flesh and swallow his soul, he would-- oh, and what bargains he would make to be able to!

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel’s shirt as he imagined the pleasures of such a devouring, brushing the thin cotton aside to drink in the image and emotions of Ciel: vulnerable, dreaming, tormented. He ran a thumb up Ciels chest and over a nipple. The low whine that broke in Ciel’s throat forced Sebastian to swallow, steady himself, and drop a tasting kiss to the crook of Ciel’s neck.

Ciel was dreaming of fingernails digging into his skin, pulling at him and scratching welts. He tipped his head back, lolling onto Sebastian’s shoulder, and Sebastian watched the play of shadow as Ciel’s muscles worked. He scratched lightly up Ciel’s sides, barely hard enough to trace pale temporary lines in the wake of his fingers, and Ciel rewarded him with a gratifying hitched sob. Ciel was dreaming about hands he can’t get away from, that reached for him even in total darkness, and he arched into Sebastian’s touch, comforted and terrified in equal measure.

Sebastian played his master’s body with the same delicate touch he gave the violin. His hands drew familiar designs down Ciel’s chest, but _lightly_ , lightly to keep Ciel from waking. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along Ciel’s throat and shoulder, wanting to leave marks, to worry at eye and sinew and bone and-- but anything more than the sweet, immersing touch of fog would give him away.

Ciel was delicious, all sugar-edged anger and razor-edged hate. Sebastian breathed in the aroma, felt himself salivating. This was the meal he’d guided from inception, grown from seed to full fruit. And it hung, perfectly developed flavor just barely too far above Sebastian to harvest. A demon in Hades, after all... 

His teeth grazed Ciel’s shoulder, intoxicating wisps of perfection kissing his palette. Sebastian couldn’t help but rock his hips against Ciel to relieve the ache building between his thighs. He could not pluck the fruit, but he could caress its skin, assess the heft and texture of the flesh with his senses, anticipate the juices of it flooding his mouth and washing over his tongue and through his body, imagine the flavor, but Sebastian could never be satisfied with only that. So he would never be satisfied.

Ciel dreamed about squirming prone on the cold ground, a burning body against him. Fabric tickled his bare back and sides where it draped against him as he struggled. He turned his head, hot cheek against the cotton sheet. Sebastian released Ciel just long enough to free his dick from his pants, letting it rub and drip against the back of Ciel’s thighs. Fucking him would wake him up of course, so Sebastian never would. Instead he let his hands roam and his dick drool.

This was where it could get tricky. Sebastian’s touch was confusing-- Ciel didn’t want to be touched, but his body was responsive. His legs parted a fraction, just enough to grant Sebastian permission for what he already intended to do. Sebastian’s hand slid between those slender legs and cupped what they found. Ciel’s dick was small-- he made a pathetic sound and his body spasmed, flinching away -- so it fit in Sebastian’s hand nicely. Sebastian gave it a gentle stroke, admiring how pretty it was. He imagined wrapping his mouth around it. He imagined devouring Ciel whole. His hands slowed.

Ciel moaned in despair as the nightmare dissolved around him into an awful morass of hands and mouth and cock. He shifted on the bed, inadvertently pressing himself back against Sebastian as he recoiled in search of comfort. Sebastian bit back his own sound of desire and rutted against Ciel’s body, dick hard and wanting. Sebastian’s demonic cock was already drooling, slicking his way. Sebastian pushed his dick between Ciel’s thighs, letting gravity and Ciel’s own squirming provide friction. He rocked slowly as Ciel squirmed against him, making low sounds of wakening. Sebastian pet his head to soothe him, murmuring nothings. Ciel squeezed his thighs together as he fought his way toward consciousness and Sebastian hissed, the silken smooth flesh perfect against his dick.

It was difficult to keep control of his physical presence like this, to keep his dick human-shaped and modestly sized. One day he planned to fuck Ciel with a dick covered in spikes or ridges before tearing the boy open and eating every scrap. But for now he could only breathe in the torturously delicious scent of Ciel’s soul, lapping at Ciel’s throat like a parched dog. Ciel let his head fall back and Sebastian wrapped his free arm around Ciel’s waist. He shifted his grip around Ciel’s dick, pumping slowly, drawing out each stroke. He didn’t mind that he wasn’t thrusting into Ciel’s body or that Ciel’s legs were lax against his cock. Sebastian was crowded with the aroma of perfectly seasoned food, unable to concentrate on anything but his mouth and hands on Ciel.

Ciel was dreaming about the cage and Sebastian. Sebastian’s long, elegant fingers, the inhuman body under the butler’s uniform, all the bestial parts Sebastian hid away. He sighed out, hips twitching into Sebastian’s hand and Sebastian smiled against his neck. Sharp, animal teeth gripped Ciel’s shoulder, and the boy cried out, hips jerking as he came. Sebastian rode the motion, thick cock slipping in and out between Ciel’s thighs before he too growled out his completion, a wash of hot liquid dripping down to mix with Ciel’s come.

Even as Ciel’s cry of pain and fear brought the young demon lord to full and sudden wakefulness, Sebastian slipped from the bed. His skill and experience was a major advantage in small moments when Ciel was overwhelmed by distraction. 

In the time it took Ciel to catch his breath, cast his gaze around the room, and realize the state of his fine linens, that damned demon butler stood in the doorway without a single hair or thread out of place, carrying a shining silver tray with fresh sheets, a bowl of warm water and a soft white towel. Ciel’s cheeks flushed with frustration and shame as Sebastian approached with a false reassuring expression, but still Ciel moved himself to the side of the bed and threw his legs over the edge and raised his arms.

Dutifully, Sebastian pulled the nightshirt from Ciel’s shoulders and set it aside on the bed before setting down the tray and dipping the white towel into the bowl of lightly steaming water. He said nothing as he wiped his own semen from Ciel’s still-trembling thighs. 

Once his master was clean and redressed in fresh night clothes, and the sheets were changed, Sebastian propped up Ciel with pillows and stole a glance at the faint trace of the tooth marks he left along the nape of his prey’s neck-- already fading thanks to Ciel’s demonic healing, and barely noticeable. Sebastian said nothing to comfort or reassure his untouchable little lord. Better for Ciel to think it all his own, steep in disgust and self-loathing, and curse his traitorous body for taking any pleasure in that dream. Sebastian could gorge himself this way, in tiny morsels. Already, Ciel was more delicious for it.


End file.
